Mechanically Natural
by xTheCrazyDancingPersonx
Summary: Prom night is every high schooler's dream... and some can describe it as quite magical.


**a/n: This was expected of me, wasn't it? I had to write a smut for the otp! ;3**

* * *

_"I can see you there with the city lights,  
F__ourteenth floor, pale blue eyes, __I can breathe you in_  
_ Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,_  
_ No, I could not want you more than I did right then, a__s our heads leaned in_  
_ Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_  
_ But with my eyes closed all I see i__s the skyline, through the window,_  
_ The moon above you and the streets below_  
_ Hold my breath as you're moving in, t__aste your lips and feel your skin_  
_ When the time comes, baby, don't run, just kiss me slowly..." -Parachute, Kiss Me Slowly_

_~0.0.0~  
_

She was old-fashioned. From the gears inside her body to the way she acted and dressed, but to do something so... modern and taboo. It was shocking, that if she was still living in the era she knew, the relationship she was in and the activity she was about to partake in would be frowned upon so heavily.

"You never told me you were loaded."

Robecca rolled her eyes and smirked. "I'm not. There was a reason I decided to work at the local auto shop for a few weeks."

"Working at a car shop can't pay for a night at the Four Screamons." Venus replied, with a chuckle.

The robot girl smiled sheepishly and managed a simple shrug as her reply. "I might've dug into my savings as well." She lightly kissed the lips of her love. "But it's worth it." Struggling to get the hotel card into the slot, Robecca would've felt like a complete idiot in front of anyone else, but with Venus, it seemed natural and didn't matter one bit.

"It's backwards." Venus laughed.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Robecca would've blushed if she could as she flipped the card and successfully opened the door. "I would've figured that out." she murmured softly as she took her girlfriend's hand into her own. Their gazes met and it seemed that everything stopped. Copper against aquamarine, it felt as if the both of them stared harder, the souls of one another would be revealed.

"I know that you don't really care for romantic things, and feeling that this was enough, I decided..."

"Are you sure?" Venus blurted out, her expression stern and serious. "We can back out. You could probably get your money back. We could just go see a movie or something, if you want."

Robecca managed a shy smile as she leaned in closely to her love, with a feeble nod. "Only if you want to as well... do you?"

It was the most popular prom tradition, aside from the event itself and the afterparty. So many couples partook in it, however, some didn't remember it or regretted in doing so. That wasn't going to happen now. Despite the fact that it wouldn't have candles, soft music or anything of the sort, for these two, it would be romantic. It was the _first time_.

"Of course." Venus replied, with no hesitation whatsoever. "I..." A metallic finger was placed upon her lips and she was led into the dimly lit hotel room, with a wonderful balcony to give a view of the city that was Portland (Robecca really did overdo it), and the simple bed, it's white sheets glowing like the full moon and the diamonds in the sky that were known as stars.

"Too romantic?"

Warm living lips met cold metallic ones in a brief, yet passionate, kiss. "It's too perfect."

"I'm glad." the robotic ghoul replied, breaking out in a smile, only before hesitating. "I suppose that now..." She let out a deep sigh. "You know what? I literally have no idea what I'm doing."

Venus couldn't help but laugh as her hands slowly wound around her girlfriend's neck. "Do whatever you want to me." she whispered. "What you think is natural."

"Alright..." Robecca said simply, after a moment of hesitation. Her rough, metallic hands traced the soft, sensitive plant-like skin of her love, tracing the neck of Venus's low-cut dress. The immense amount of cleavage had been teasing all night long and now... it was time to pounce.

But that wasn't what they wanted. Despite their wild natures, the both of them were still quite innocent and inexperienced in matters like this. Slow, loving gestures is what they desired... and so it began. As Robecca looked up to meet the gaze of her girlfriend, their lips brushed, and it turned into a lustful kiss of passion mixed with innocence; a dash of fear thrown in there as well. Messing up would be mortifying. This... this was the _first time_.

"May I?" Robecca whispered huskily as the kiss briefly broke for a moment to breathe. Her elegant, yet rugged, fingers were tracing the zipper of Venus's outlandish hot pink and green striped prom dress.

"Yes." the plant girl hissed as she clawed at her girlfriend's shoulders longingly. "Please."

With no hesitation or cowardliness to be noticed, in the blink of an eye, the dress landed onto the blood red carpet and exposed, Venus, for once in her life, felt embarrassed.

"I'm not... really..." she stuttered, only to be cut off by the all too familiar taste of metal against her lips.

Robecca traced a hand along the silky skin of her love and if she could've, she would have blushed. "Don't feel bashful, darling. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen... I'm extremely lucky to be the one you trust." she murmured, only before letting out a breathless laugh. "But I would have never taken you for the lace type."

Venus was on the verge of blushing as red as a rose. She did have slight hints as to how this night would go, and a trip to Transylvania's Secret followed, hence the luxurious lingerie she was sporting. Lime green, blending in with her skin, while the white lace border was standing out.

"Like what you see?" she smirked.

With a satisfied grin, the robotic ghoul lightly tugged on the straps of her love's brassiere. "I very much do." She giggled and shook her head playfully. "However, for a wild girl, you're acting quite shy..." Brushing a pink highlight of hair from her girlfriend's face, the two shared a smile. "And I must admit, it's quite adorable." Robecca then hesitated as she slowly traced the contour of her lover's chest, and her breath soon hitched as she felt her back of her dress being tugged on. "Venus, I..."

"I'm sorry." the plant girl in question said quickly, dropping her hands. "If you..." She was cut off by a kiss, and an almost sensual like giggle from the robot girl.

Her voice breathless, all the while trembling, replied, "I'm not afraid, darling. It's just... so new. Don't stop unless I say so." She paused and smiled. "Promise me?"

"Promise." Venus whispered as she slowly edged down the zipper of Robecca's elaborate ballroom-eqsue sparkling blue dress, the lot of it slowly falling to the floor, revealing what seemed like endless copper plates that was oddly enough, arousing the plant girl.

"If it's anyone to be timid, it should be myself." Robecca said simply as her faceplates began to heat up ever so slightly. What would've been her blush.

Venus smiled and kissed the space between chest and shoulder on her girlfriend's bod. If she had a collarbone, that's where it would've been. And oddly enough, the robotic ghoul let out a content sigh as she nearly fell into the arms of her love.

"Don't feel ashamed, Robecca." the plant girl breathed. "I'm the lucky one. I've got you here. Anyone else would probably _kill_ to be in my place right now."

Robecca shook her head and shied away, "You're just saying that."

"I'm not. I mean it." the plant girl replied as she leaned in closer to her love, managing a small smirk as a moment of silence quickly passed. "I'm beginning to think this is a dream."

A pause happened between the two girls, with the light breeze from the nearby open window and the faint rush of the city outside was their enchanting tune that was beginning to leave the both of them in a trance. Was this really nothing but a fantasy?

Robecca smiled and traced the wonderful bod of her love. "Then let's not wake up." she replied, with a seductive tone to her voice. A fact she didn't realize until after the words had escaped and they both had collapsed onto the bed, ruining the perfectly placed satin sheets. That didn't faze them, because the romantic feeling was now replaced by lust as the two of them kissed furiously, stealing one another's breath and partaking in a miniature battle with their tongues. It was exotic, how wonderfully different they were. While Robecca was artificial, from head to toe, Venus was completely natural (literally), a true product of Mother Nature.

"_Robecca..._"

God, how that moment had always been nothing but a wonder.

"Hmm?" the girl in question murmured as she nuzzled against her lover's neck.

Venus hesitated, as she twisted her fingers into ebony locks, which were already easily tangled. "You're... _correct_, aren't you?"

"Thankfully so." Robecca whispered as she fiddled with the front clasp of the garment that hid her love's chest. "You don't mind... do you?" Her breath was heavy and her eyes were slowly turning to the color of chocolate with lust.

Venus nodded rapidly, finding that this moment had no need for words whatsoever. It all seemed much too perfect. She felt so many emotions, mixed, coursing throughout her bod at an insane rate. Boldness and timidness, fear and confidence, wondering and assurance. Robecca's emotions would've been the same, if she wasn't the one afraid to make a wrong move. She was taught that sexual intercourse was meant for after marriage, between a man and a woman, but right now, in this fleeting and blissful dream-like moment, she was about to make love to her girlfriend, right after their wild prom. It was almost surreal.

"Tell me if I do anything wrong." she declared as she removed the article of clothing from her love, tossing it behind carelessly, not even bothering to see where it landed.

Venus's breathing was erratic as she looked up at her girlfriend with lust-filled eyes; that wonderful shade of aquamarine turning to teal. "Doubt that." she whispered, with a smirk.

Robecca hesitated, only before slowly tracing around the edge of her lover's chest. It seemed that this part of the plant girl's bod was more sensitive than the rest of her skin... Imagine the other parts. This felt so _scary_, to be honest, in both ways of good and bad.

"My turn?" Venus murmured as she arched off of her back, slightly grinding against her girlfriend's body as she descended a hand to the back clasp.

Meeting the gaze of the plant girl, Robecca managed a nod. She'd trust no one else to do so.

The black silk-like bra was carefully pulled from the body of the robot girl and thrown away, to reveal a surprisingly soft mocha chest; the artificial skin much like elastic as Venus noticed while ever so slightly touching her love's bust. The robotic ghoul let out a light gasp as soft touches teased the most sensitive parts of her chest; the ecstasy of sexual moments slowly but surely rising throughout her mechanical hydraulics. Something a regular monster would call veins.

"_Venus..._"

"Something wrong?" said girl murmured as she let up her grip on Robecca's firm waist.

The robotic ghoul hissed and shook her head, trapping Venus's lips into her own; their fierce, loving, passionate and caring kiss beginning once more as their hands traveled across one another's bodies, and mysterious sensations wracked them. The natural one of them knew this feeling, while the other did not, despite the fact of being aroused before, just never like _this_.

"Are you excited?" Venus whispered, with a smirk plastered across her expression as she felt the slight dampness between her girlfriend's legs. She still had that slight fear that the two of them were going too fast, but it seemed perfectly fine at the same exact time.

"I..." Robecca hesitated. "Am I _leaking?_"

Kissing her love softly, the plant girl chuckled. "Sorta." she clung to the robot girl and twirled a lock of black hair between her fingers. "It's fine." Their lips met briefly once more. "You've never felt this way before?"

"Around you, but..." Robecca stuttered. "Never like this."

Venus traced her fingers gently across the bolts and rivets that connected the parts of her love's face. "That's good then." she said quietly, in the silence of the night as one hand descended down to play with the hem of the robotic ghoul's slowly soaking panties.

"It.. is?"

They kissed, but, oddly enough, this one felt different. It was full of passion, naturally, but also assurance, promise, and security, for some peculiar reason. As if the words that were not needed for this moment had been already said.

"Want me to take over?" Venus inquired as she slowly sat up.

Robecca gave no words, but a reply of a simple nod instead as she was laid down onto her back, with her wonderful girlfriend towering over her carefully, inspecting each and every detail that was missed while stripping.

"You're too good for me." the plant girl whispered with a smirk as she lightly kissed the lips of her girlfriend. "Don't worry. I've got this."

Clawing at the shining copper plates that constructed Robecca, Venus couldn't help but feel even more timid as she dominated. She had little knowing of how sex went, just what she had seen in those videos that were sent in her email from anonymous monsters. Would copying that turn her love on or off? Would she even know? She hesitated as she hooked her fingers in Robecca's silk panties, which were now ruined; drenched with arousal. This made Venus's heart jump in her chest. Her girlfriend was turned on by their simple actions... that's how it'd stay, then.

"Venus..." Robecca whispered, as she intertwined her fingers with her girlfriend's. "Before we go any further..."

"Do you want to back out?" Venus murmured as she sat up; their gazes meeting. The robotic ghoul shook her head. "Then what is it?" She cocked her head to the side and glanced down at her love, obviously curious.

Hesitating, Robecca bit her lip and looked deep into those wonderful eyes of the girl above her. "I love you." There it was. It was said. Finally.

Before, the statement was dodged. No other moment in their relationship felt more perfect than this, so what better time than to say it? Those three little words, with a big meaning. A meaning that could change everything.

Venus nearly froze as she bent down, kissing her girlfriend passionately and forcefully; as tears streamed down her face. "I love you too."

The two girls relished in their kiss, tongues dancing as their arousal grew and deep down, with their feelings blooming, a realization had hit them both. Maybe it was just the heat of the moment or maybe it was the fact that they were young, but it was very possible that this could be true love...

* * *

**a/n: AND THEN THE REAL SEX (which I was too lazy to write) HAPPENED! ... Yeahhh, I dunno where I was going with this. Insomnia got to me and I've been writing it ever since.  
**

**;P Hope y'all liked. We need more cute fics in this archive. Just saying.  
**

**Please review :)  
**


End file.
